Not Constipation
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: Désolé pour le titre bizarre. Lisez la note de mon auteur pour les détails, mais c'est histoire de Leo et Sadie aimer les uns les autres. c'est juste une bizarre histoire aléatoire. S'il vous plaît examen. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


**ce devrait être le dernier que j'ai traduis en français pour ce site. dites-moi si vous les gars comme ça et que je continue traduire mes histoires!**

**pour cette histoire FEIGNONS que les Egyptiens ont déjà rencontré les Romains et les Grecs. Disons aussi que les Egyptiens les a aidés pendant la guerre avec Gaea, et cela se déroule après la guerre. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas PJO ou TKC! Rick R. fait.

Leo Pov

Chapitre

-La-

Première

La première chose que je me souviens avoir pensé clairement: Je ne suis pas mort! WHOOHO! Il était à l'heure, quand j'étais absolument sûr que j'allais mourir, j'ai même prié à papa que je recevrais un all-you-can-eat buffet dans l'au-delà (si les morts peuvent manger?) Que je pourrais partager avec mon maman (j'espère que je serais avec elle ... beaucoup.). * flash back * Mais alors la maticore en face de moi a hurlé d'horreur comme il a explosé en poussière. Un poignard en bronze céleste claquait au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Je levai les yeux (hé, je suis coincé sous malodorante, pied laide d'un manticore, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me lever facilement!) Pour voir mon sauveur, s'attendant à voir Chiara, une jeune fille de la cabine Apollo qui avait le béguin majeur sur moi pendant un certain temps (je veux dire qui ne veux pas, je suis assez irrésistible si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, mesdames. * wink wink *), mais, étonnamment, ce n'était pas elle.

Mes yeux bruns (a / n: quelle couleur sont ses yeux) se sont réunis les yeux bleus. Certainement pas Chiara forme Apollo! J'étais face à face avec cette princesse égyptienne fille ... Sadie Kane. Beaucoup plus chaud que la forme Chiara Apollo!

"Euh, grâce Sadie". C'était ma réponse un tant soit lisse. Wow Leo, je pense, sérieusement?

"Ne pas le mentionner singe de graisse." Elle sourit.

Je fis la moue quand elle m'a appelé singe de graisse, c'était le nom qu'elle et Piper avait commencé à m'appeler quand je construisais l'Argo II. "Je plaisante Valdez,» sourit-elle malicieusement. "Mais si vous n'avez pas indiscret, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas que vous utilisez pouvoirs de feu?"

"Oh, j'étais un peu trop occupé à prier pour un-you-can-eat-buffet tout en l'au-delà." J'ai avoué.

Elle rit alors que la bataille fait rage autour de nous. "Nous devrions probablement reprendre cette conversation plus tard, Valdez."

"Oui, totalement." J'ai accepté comme un monstre étrange roman m'a chargé. (Seulement cette fois, je tenais à ne pas mourir, j'ai eu une conversation avec une fille chaude de reprendre!) * Flashback fin *

Je suis actuellement à la recherche autour de champion HB à la recherche de ladite égyptien. Quand je l'ai finalement trouvé qu'elle était au milieu de tirant une farce avec la cabine Hermes. (Disons simplement, avec sa magie, il a fait encore mieux et je me sentais très désolé dessiné. Attends je dis ça, je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur!)

J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent la touche finale à leur farce compliqué et le reste de la cabine dispersé autour du camp, et j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que les deux Stolls avaient tapa dans la main Sadie avant que je suis allé lui parler.

"Hey, Valdez." Elle a appelé dans son léger accent britannique.

"Hé princesse, prête à reprendre notre conversation?" J'ai demandé à se rendre au point tout de suite.

». Certainement Allons s'asseoir quelque part, je suis épuisée d'aider à ce que farce." Elle a accepté.

"Que diriez-vous des fourrages, aucun de mes frères et sœurs sera là. Ils sont tous occupés à célébrer." J'ai suggéré.

«Ça sonne bien." Elle a dit.

J'ai souri, "vous faites la course là-bas! Last one il ya un monstre pourri!" J'ai pleuré avant le sprint en direction des fourrages.

Inutile de dire que nous avons attaché!

Nous avons tous deux s'est effondré sur quelques bancs, un peu essoufflée. Nous avons parlé un certain temps, des choses aléatoires et après un certain temps nous est tombé dans un silence confortable. Nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant la guerre et je commençais à me sentir comme si nous étions plus que des amis. Je m'étais convaincue qu'elle ne m'aimait comme je l'aimais parce que si elle m'aimait, je serais probablement faire un fou de moi-même en face d'elle. Il ya ça et le fait que les filles chaudes n'aiment généralement pas moi. (Je sais juste bizarre.) Elle peut avoir été un ensemble deux ans plus jeune que moi, nous nous entendions très bien.

Nous avons aimé beaucoup de la même chose et c'était amusant de passer du temps ensemble. Mes amis, surtout Piper, m'avaient taquinaient sur notre «relation». Piper a juré haut et en bas que nous étions censés être. Elle a dit depuis qu'elle était une fille d'Aphrodite elle devrait savoir ces choses.

Je ne décide, après beaucoup de réflexion (ne pas agir si surpris) que je voudrais dire que je l'aimais vraiment (je suppose que l'amour est le sentiment bizarre je suis actuellement sentais à l'intérieur, et que le sentiment bizarre était la constipation.). En outre, avec la cabine écoute Aphrodite moi tellement, j'étais sûr que c'était vrai.

"Sadie", j'ai dit avec soin. «Je suis devenu assez proche de vous pendant cette dernière guerre, et je pense que je pourrais, comme, vraiment ll-comme vous." Je rougis et Sadie me regardait alors j'ai continué.

"Oh, II ne sais pas, je reçois ce sentiment bizarre, et Piper cesse de me dire que nous sommes censés être, et tout ça. Elle m'a dit que ce sentiment bizarre, c'est l'amour. Et je dois la croire parce que je 'M espérait vraiment que c'est l'amour et non la constipation ". Merde! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça. Stupide! Stupide! Stupide! Grand Lion, sachez qu'elle pense probablement que vous êtes un monstre. Elle n'a même vous aime probablement pas! Je rougis et baissai les yeux vers le sol sale.

Puis elle se mit à rire. Rire! J'étais sûr qu'elle se moquait de la façon dont j'ai été stupide quand elle a dit, "Vous êtes Leo hilarantes, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous aime trop. Vous savez, comme vous vous aimez!"

"Quoi? Vraiment? Pour de vrai?" Demandai-je.

Elle était sur le point de répondre quand il y avait un train de rouiller dans les buissons et un grand groupe de personnes est sorti. J'ai vu le reste des enfants de la prophétie, certaines filles de la cabine Aphrodite, et le frère de Sadie ainsi que le reste de ses amis. "Il était temps!" s'écria quelqu'un.

"Ouais, je ne plaisante pas, nous avons pensé que vous ne l'admettra jamais les uns aux autres. Savez-vous combien de temps nous avons suivi les gars autour, en attendant que cela se produise?" demandé Jaz, un des amis de Sadie.

"Sans blague! Bout d'un moment ça fait vraiment mal vos genoux à rester accroupi dans les buissons!" a crié Percy en se frottant les genoux.

"Je pense que le besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour discuter de choses." Un des campeurs Dit Aphrodite.

"Prenez em '!" Cria Jason que lui et Percy me hissé sur leurs épaules. Carter et Walt riaient comme le attrapé Sadie, ils nous effectués jusqu'au bunker 9 (a / n: c'est bunker droit truc de Leo?). Tout le monde riait tout le chemin, même après avoir fermé les portes, je pouvais entendre les rires.

"Nous allons revenir et vous faire plus tard. Avez Fuuun." Appelé Annebeth comme tous couru retour au camp.

Disons simplement que lorsque nous sommes finalement arrivés sur bunker neuf, je da nouvelle petite amie et Sadie fait un nouveau copain!

Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours!


End file.
